Abri os olhos
by Kathrina Ichihara
Summary: "Sinceramente, eu cansei. Quero mais da vida, quero mais do mundo, quero fazer diferente e algo que valha a pena de verdade."
1. Pseudoinvasão

**_Amorecos, Saint Seiya não me pertence e minhas fanfics não têm fins lucrativos._**

**_Essa fic ainda não tem um final previsto e, portanto, eu não sei como as coisas vão ficar mas há algo que tenho forte em mente: isso é YAOI. E yaoi significa relações homossexuais entre homens e, então, se você não gosta, não leia. Se você me encher os pacovás por causa disso, vai me dar alguma diversão por umas noites apenas =) _**

**_Para quem é amigaaaa[ooo], que é viciada[o] em yaoi e quem tem a mente aberta sem deixar o cérebro cair: Sejam bem vindos! \o/ Sentem-se, aconcheguem-se em torno da fogueira que a história vai começar xD Beijos!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Observo a mesma rosa com um olhar que eu bem conheço e odeio, um olhar perdido, apesar de fixo em um ponto próximo. Mas, minha alma, minha mente não observa realmente o contorno perfeito das pétalas brancas, observa uma terra distante, todo um mundo e todo o mundo. Ouço gritos provenientes das arenas de combate e posso quase sentir o cheio ácido da pele sendo cortada por golpes ainda imperfeitos. O cheiro de suor queima minhas narinas e, repentinamente, descubro que ele está gravado apenas em minha memória.

Quem eu sou ou quem eu deixei de ser há algum tempo não diz respeito a absolutamente ninguém, exceto a mim. Há algum tempo escolhi trilhar esse caminho. Tanto tempo e eu ainda consigo me recordar vívidamente, em todos os tons musicais e coloridos, das facetas da pele humana, do sabor do ódio transbordando em sangue, às margens da loucura, do precipício onde enterrei a humanidade que havia em mim.

Sorrio seco, cortante... tão cortante quanto os espinhos afiados da pequena beleza em minhas mãos. Penso em meu pai, meu querido pai mortal, o mesmo que fora meu carrasco anos antes mas que, agora, tornou-se uma pessoa a quem devo alguma gratidão.

O jardim de minha mãe secando dia a dia, as grades que me separavam dele e todos os meus pedidos aos deuses para que derramassem sua bênção sobre aquela terra, sobre aquele jardim que era a última lembrança que restara da pessoa mais importante de toda a minha vida. Mais um tapa e eu sabia que alguns socos se seguiriam. Um soluço misturado ao cheiro odioso do álcool e do tabaco. O corpo infantil ao chão, uma mente quebrada, algumas costelas quebradas. Pessoas iam e vinham mas ninguém realmente notava, ou, se notava, preferiapermanecer calado. Afinal, era o mais seguro a se fazer, mesmo porque aquele garotinho fraco e perdido já estava condenado e seria politicamente errado condenar outros ao mesmo martírio ao apoiá-lo.

Seres humanos. Lixo. Escória.

Ocupados demais com seus afazeres e com suas tentativas de alívio de consciência, acreditando em um suposto deus que os acolha mesmo diante das suas piores crueldades. Condenam seus semelhantes ao inferno sem sequer pestanejar ou, se pestanejam, em nome de alívio da consciência própria porque nenhum deus, segundo eles, seria capaz de condenar ao limbo alguém tão bom a ponto de hesitar antes de matar, antes de vociferar, porque isso significa uma ínfima demonstração de amor ao semelhante, mesmo que tenha sido mínima.

No vilarejo, eles se acumulam, seguindo líderes mais sujos que os anteriores. A história sempre foi assim e se repete a cada nova vida que se esvai ou que surge. Não existe a graça de um deus real nisso, existe? Pessoas fornicam, dão azar e desovam pequenos anjos nesse mundo inescrupuloso para que sejam maculadas. Onde está a justiça nisso? Onde está a beleza? Não, não há beleza.

Pureza e inocência se distanciaram tanto dos olhos humanos que passei a crer que essas virtudes existem apenas nos livros românticos, nas teorias mais cor-de-rosa sobre o âmago humano e principalmente dentro dos olhos de pessoas acometidas pela cegueira moral.

Moral? Não importa. O mundo é e sempre foi desse jeito. Eras se passaram, pessoas se mataram e levaram outras consigo. Deveria ter algum problema nisso mas não há realmente. Assassinos caminham pelas mesmas ruelas que as crian as brincam e tudo fica bem.

Genocídio perdoado com o tempo, paixões são esquecidas com o tempo ou amenizadas. O tempo é o melhor analgésico que eu já vi, embora não tenha funcionado muito bem para mim, eu confesso. Para muitos, acreditar na existência de uma força maior que a humana parece ser a saída para as suas dores psicológicas. Pois bem, eu não consigo crer mais nisso. Não mais.

A natureza humana é julgar e, nesse exato momento, eu sei que você está julgando minhas palavras. Gostaria de poder fazer com que entendesse, com que sentisse o que eu sinto, com que visse o que eu vi, com que meus pensamentos pudessem tocar sua mente ao menos de forma leve. Mas não posso.

Eu sou, por lei, um ser inexistente, uma lenda, um mito, um amigo imaginário que você pode consultar sempre que quiser. Sou tão imaginário e seu companheiro que sinto que posso chegar a me tornar bem real, creio eu. Não, eu não tenho interesse em manipular o seu pensamento e também não me importo se vai gostar de mim. Isso não me afetaria, acredite. Eu não sou real e não posso tocar você.

Mas posso tocar outros seres da minha esfera e é para isso que estou aqui, em tese.

Não estou satisfeito. O vinho não me agrada, a comida me enjoa e a companhia humana me é repulsiva. Sério! Existem cavaleiros que me fazem querer vomitar só de passarem por meu templo. Existem momentos em que eu me recolho simplesmente aos meus aposentos, preferindo me comunicar com eles apenas por cosmos e o estritamente necessário.

Se eu pudesse, se eu tivesse a devida autorização do Mestre do Santuário, eu pregaria uma plaquinha de "pode passar" na entrada do meu templo apenas para não ter que entrar em contato com os outros.

Por muito tempo, não tinha conhecimento do retrato psicológico que os outros faziam de mim e confesso que, agora que sei, eu acabo me divertindo com ele. É quase como se eu pudesse dizer "Buuu" para algum aspirante a cavaleiro e ele pudesse se aliviar nas calças! É, mas sei que com o tempo eu vou me cansar disso. Estou apenas esperando esse momento.

Enfim, minha vontade é retratar minhas rosas tão belas, tão perfeitas. Minhas únicas e fiéis companheiras para todos os momentos.

Ah, ontem recebi um comunicado oficial do Grande Mestre, exigindo minha presença em uma das suas reuniões que eu, particularmente, considero vãs. Provavelmente, ele irá discursar sobre o futuro nebuloso, os maus presságios, uma possível guerra santa e todo aquele bla bla bla costumeiro. No início, eu ficava ansioso com a possibilidade do combate próximo, mas agora eu já cansei de esperar. Estou pronto para qualquer coisa há meses mas tudo o que venho tendo desde que cheguei a esse santuário é monotonia e mais pessoas para cima e para baixo e isso me cansa muito mais que uma luta de mil dias e mil noites.

Tédio profundo. E mais pessoas para me irritar. O que me reconforta é que provavelmente eu morrerei ainda jovem, sem que as garras do tempo tenham desfigurado meu lindo rosto. Eu não quero viver muito mas também não pretendo me matar. Não sou suicida, apesar de já ter pensado bastante no assunto. Hm, mas, pensando bem, a maiora das pessoas me faz ter uma vontade insana de morrer. Morrer me soa melhor que ter que conviver com elas.

Não sou mulher, não sofro de tensão pré-menstrual e confesso também que acho um pouco estranho e nojento ter que sangrar todo mês por três a cinco dias. Já sentiram o cheiro? Não nada agradável. Gosto do cheiro de sangue, mas sangue fresco e o sangue menstrual não é bem apenas sangue porque, na verdade, uma mistura de uma camada do útero e o sangue que a irriga fartamente. Não, não me interesso por mulheres mas isso não me torna um ignorante.

Falando em interesse, lembro-me do verdadeiro intuito de estar aqui em um desabafo. É um mal de signo esse de me perder em pensamentos e acabar parecendo um louco desconexo, peço desculpas por isso.

Voltando ao ponto, vocês já devem ter percebido que eu estou exausto de gente, certo? Pois é, eu estou.

Um certo italiano talvez seja o maior culpado por isso mas isso é um segredo, fica comente entre nós, ok? Ninguém mais precisa saber, afinal eu também tenho meu orgulho e ele não é nada pequeno!

Não sou e nunca fui de ficar choramingando pelos cantos por uma rejeição. E o que houve foi uma rejeição. Sempre achei o fim do mundo ficar com os olhos marejados diante de uma porta fechada na cara, passar dias tão sensível a ponto de chorar até assistindo a novela. Eu não fiz isso e não farei enquanto suportar, o que não vai ser difícil.

Analisei friamente a personalidade do Máscara e não gostei nada do resultado. Além disso, também cansei de ser ignorado e ser procurado nas noites em que ele enche a cara o suficiente pra deixar o machismo de lado [ou não] para ter uma noite de sexo.

Aliás, sexo deveria ser proibido.

Sexo, para a maiora das pessoas, é a gota d'água pra tornar a vida uma merda. Maldita seja a vontade de 'dar'/'comer'! O Máscara do tipo de cara que fica louco se não tiver sexo com uma frequência quase assustadora. Isso me irrita bastante.

Frígido? Talvez, eu sou pisciano, não sou? Sexo é a última das minhas prioridades. Posso permanecer bastante tempo sem e não me tornar um maníaco psicótico como aquele italiano maldito. Hormônios tornam pessoas fracas e eu já disse que odeio pessoas? Pois é, não quero ser uma pessoa. Não como essas pessoas que vejo diariamente.

O que supostamente tenho com o Máscara não me satisfaz porque eu meio que nasci com uma vontade inexplicável por algo mais que ele não é física e psicologicamente capaz de entender, aceitar ou satisfazer essa minha necessidade. O que ele quer de mim é que eu seja uma boneca inflável auto-limpante, de pele quente e macia que pode ficar marcada do jeito que ele gosta.

Cheguei no ápice do ridículo e isso me torna escorregadio.

Falem o que quiserem, gritem, tentem arrombar a maldita porta do meu templo como ele está tentando fazer nesse exato momento. Eu já respondi, já mandei que ele fosse embora mas, provável e tristemente falando, ele deve estar excitado demais para estar insistindo tanto assim. Isso cansa. Eu não sei quanto a você mas eu estou exausto.

* * *

**_Críticas, sugestões, receitas de bolo de chocolate [ nunca de damasco o.o] serão aceitas para sempre =) Agora, receitas de bolo de morango só serão aceitas se incluírem a fruta de verdade e durante período de safra de morango no Brasil, okay? xD_**


	2. Não existe um final feliz

_**Avisos: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu classifiquei essa história como M porque acho que as opiniões do Afrodite que eu criei recentemente são meio pesadas para "crianças".**_

_**Comentários da autora: Uma das melhores invenções da humanidade foram as aspas :D**_

* * *

O dia amanheceu há algum tempo e eu ainda não quis me levantar da cama. O Sol forte da Grécia invade minha janela por entre as cortinas alvas e toca meu rosto como se me convidasse a ir ao menos até meu jardim negligenciado há um dia inteiro, coisa que nunca havia feito antes enquanto vivo.

Sim, eu estou vivo e acho que não preciso explicar como ou quando. E, infelizmente, todo o vinho que bebi ontem não conseguiu me fazer esquecer da triste tentativa frustrada de invasão ao templo de peixes por parte do meu ex-amante: Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Não quero falar nesse assunto, não gostaria de relembrá-lo. Então, limito-me a dizer que ele deve estar se recuperando dos ferimentos razoavelmente bem.

Se eu me importo com ele? Não, de fato, não.

Não sou alguém que tenha a personalidade tosca de uma garotinha pré-púbere, cujo único e exclusivo objetivo de vida parece ser chamar a atenção dos garotos por meio de exibicionismo, ou seja, eu não estou negando algo que faço ou sinto. Eu realmente não me importo com ninguém. E como se isso já não fosse um problema até determinado ponto para alguém tão sensível como eu fui, ainda tenho meu cargo de cavaleiro e todos os meus afazeres. É, eu preciso me levantar.

Por mim, não há problemas em sair dos meus aposentos ou mesmo do templo de Peixes, o problema é ficar perto de outras pessoas. SIm, porque, apesar de serem cavaleiros e uma deusa, são pessoas e agem e pensam como pessoas e não importa o quanto os obstáculos enfrentados por eles sejam árduos, eles serão eternamente pessoas. Eu também deveria ser uma... e talvez eu seja ainda, em algum canto particular e bem escondido dentro de mim... é, talvez seja no meu dedão do pé.

Máscara da Morte é meio que um assunto encerrado sob o meu ponto de vista e eu sei que não vou mudar de idéia enquanto ainda puder olhar nos olhos dele e ouvir todas as merdas que ele diz sempre que nossos caminhos se cruzam. O que eu deveria esperar de alguém como ele? Apesar de estar de acordo com os princípios de evitar cultivar preconceitos, eu não posso negar que aquele canceriano não foge à regra radical imposta pelo preconceito que tanto aprendemos a guardar dentro de nossos peitos.

Se eu fosse guiado pela cultura geral do mundo, eu devia estar triste agora, mas estou só frustrado. E tristeza é diferente de frustração. A tristeza que eu detesto e espero jamais sentir é aquela causada, dentre tantas outras coisas, pela solidão com significado leigo de "estar solteiro". Desculpe, mas isso é bem triste e vergonhoso. Não funciona assim para mim. Eu já estou acostumado a estar sozinho, eu já estou acostumado a guardar meus assuntos mais importantes apenas para mim, assim como estou acostumado a não poder confiar em ninguém. E não preciso de um peso morto ao meu lado, ocupando espaço na minha adorada e higiênica cama sagrada e estragando minhas plantas ou dobrando as páginas dos meus livros, para me sentir completo. Completo, meus amores, eu já sou e sempre fui.

Claro! Não nasci grudado em ninguém, por mais que essa expressão seja coloquial e não me agrade, é bem útil nesse caso. Vi muitas pessoas que se lamentavam por esse tipo de solidão, vi coisas lamentáveis e vi muito sobre o ser humano durante as minhas batalhas tanto internas quanto externas. Não vou confidenciar aqui coisas sobre minha infância curta demais e nem sobre o meu treinamento com meu mestre, que sempre mereceu morrer da pior forma possível.

Sempre fui tão mal interpretado... e todas as vezes em que eu falava sobre Beleza, as pessoas davam um sentido totalmente fútil a Ela. Claro, porque pessoas são fúteis. Isso cansa e eu estou exausto!

E eu me pergunto qual é o mal em querer algo que valha realmente a pena? Eu morri tantas vezes... passei tanto tempo no inferno que talvez eu tenha realmente enlouquecido. Seria reconfortante pensar que eu sou o louco dessa história, que eu sou o errado e que, aliás, eu nasci errado e que a culpa foi toda minha. Tanto faz. Agora, tanto faz.

Vejo Milo e Kamus em suas brigas épicas que fazem suas vozes ressoarem até as escadarias daqui pertinho e eu entendo que não tenho sangue de barata para suportar tudo o que o Kamus suporta. Ainda, se eu soubesse da existência de uma chance, apenas uma, de que minha alma possa descansar em paz depois de minha morte derradeira, eu me sentiria livre para ter o coração pisado e a alma partida de novo por alguém que não merece nem sequer minha consideração. Mas, como eu sei que não vou poder descansar em paz nunca, eu não pretendo perder tempo com coisas infrutíferas.

São almas tão pequenas e injustas! São tantos egoísmos misturados... ao menos, os que conheci e que não foram poucos. Ouso dizer que nenhum deles realmente me amou e isso deveria me fazer chorar nessa constatação. Entretanto, eu não estou chorando, eu não sinto nada. É indiferente, mesmo porque eu entendi e aceitei que essas pessoas não são capazes de fazê-lo.

Ao menos, aqui, agora no meu jardim, minhas rosas sempre estão à minha espera, como aquelas mulheres das histórias medievais, que sempre esperavam pacientemente pelos seus amados. Eu sei que aquilo tudo é pura mentira mas eu gosto de sonhar, gosto de pensar que um dia toda essa merda de existência foi diferente, que antes havia um significado forte nas uniões das pessoas, algo como amor, por exemplo.

Acabei de rir sozinho aqui, como se pudesse dialogar telepaticamente com as minhas roseiras brancas. E talvez eu possa... mas foi porque cheguei à conclusão de que o amor e a felicidade são conceitos inventados.

Pessoas como Shakespeare e Camões deveriam ser severamente punidas por torturar pessoas de uma forma bem cruel. Eu os admiro por isso. Pessoas como eles deixaram seu legado de fornecimento de esperanças às pessoas, um tipo de esperança que só fere. Tortura de pessoas ingênuas como eu, um bom negócio. Sim, eu me acho ingênuo por ainda acreditar que possa existir algo - e não, alguém - pelo que valha a pena existir nesse mundo, o problema é que eu ainda não encontrei nada que sequer chegasse perto disso. E não tenho esperanças de que aconteça, sinceramente.

E o melhor que posso fazer por mim agora - já que todos somos bastardos egoístas e merecemos o inferno sim - é ser arrogante o bastante para encontrar outro motivo, além de mim, e poder viver em paz dentro da minha reclusão. Eu não quero mais pessoas por perto, eu não quero mais que me toquem, eu não quero mais ter que fingir... chega.

Às vezes, algumas pessoas precisam de liberdade para se sentirem completas de uma forma que um pênis ou uma vagina jamais conseguiriam completar. E, se é preciso ir embora para ser quem eu sou e fazer o que quero fazer, então... adeus.

* * *

_**Ok, ficou parecendo uma carta suicida mas quem se importa? xD**_

_**Agradeço os comentários e vou respondê-los assim que minhas provas terminarem, meus amores =) E ainda quero receitas de bolos gostosos u.u beijos!**_


End file.
